Why Do You Fight
by GundamTrinity
Summary: Duo finds Wufei in the library and decides to ask him why he's fighting!


Title: Why Do You Fight?

Author: Gundam Trinity (Duo Maxwell)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'f I did, would I be here, writing FANFICTION! No! It'd be in th edamn Anime! I wouldn't need to write about them being together becuse they would have been!

Dedication: To my most important supporter. My MADRE!

Summary: Duo finds Wufei in library and solumnly asks him why he fights. Wufei return, asks Duo why he fights, he gets more then he bargined for.

**Why Do You Fight?**

Duo calmly walked into the library, noticing that Wufei was curled up in an arm chair with a tattered looking book held delicately in his hands. He also noted that Wufei was taking extra care with the pages as he turned them.

Duo bit his lip as he stood in the doorway, briefly admiring the Chinese teen while he had the chance. He was struggling between venturing into the library and leaving Wufei to his peace. The need to be near the Chinese dragon had won out over offering him peace and quiet.

He tredded over to the Asain teen, a soft, unreadable look in his eyes. Without so much as a sound he gracefully sat down next to the chair, leaning back into the cushin, his shoulders brushing against Wufei.

He missed the raised eye brow in question sent his way by the Chinese teen. "Maxwell, what are you doing?"

Duo bit his lip and leaned back fully, all but placing his head in the other's lap. "Thinking." He stated calmly, feeling the other tense under him as he applied more preasure with his head, tilting it back farther to look in the black orbs.

"Don't strain yourself." Wufei muttered, turning his attention back to the book in his hand. He didn't relax at all though, his eyes kept shifting back down to the long haired pilot every now and then when the other shifted. It was strange seeing Maxwell so...quiet. It un nerved him.

Duo frowned again before he lifted his head. He thought he faintly heard a sigh but he couldn't be sure. "Fei." He called softly.

"My name is _Wu_Fei Maxwell." Wufei replied tursly.

Duo ignored it and continued on to his question. "Why do you fight?"

Wufei's hand slacked and the book slipped into his lap as the shock of the question took hold. Wufei opened his mouth to reply only to have Duo wave a hand in front of his face in a dismissive manner.

"Never mind. That was personal, you have your reason, you don't need to share." The haunted look in the violet eyes startled Wufei as much as the serious tone in his voice did.

Silence rained in the library. Wufei swollowed thickly befoe taking a deep breath of air. "I was married. Meilin, my wife, died protecting what I wouldn't. She believed in a sense of Justice within everything. When the Alliance tried to bomb our colony, she went out in a MS and battled against them. The impact of a major blow that shattered her suite also took her life not to long after."

Wufei blew out a breath, his black eyes turning back to Duo. "I'm fighting now so she can have her justice, so Nataku can live on and show the world that there is justice within us all. Becuase I wouldn't fight then, I'm fighting now."

Duo swollowed. He hadn't known. Any of that. Wufei had been married. That hit him painfully hard. "Married? But you're like fifteen."

Wufei chuckled. "Where I come from it's normal. It's tradition Maxwell. I come from a long linage of people from China, tradition is a major role in my life."

Duo pulled a face and turned so he was facing the teen halfway, still leaning against the chair. "It's strange to me, seeing a teen married already."

Wufie snorted. "And just about everything you do is strange to me Maxwell, becuase I am more at my element with tradition then abnormality." He took a deep breath. "Why do you fight?"

Duo pursed his lips and after a few moments shifted again, so he was on his knees and leaning in towards the ShenLong pilot. "Revenge."

Wufei blinked. That was his reason? Revenge? "Maxw-"

"And, freedom. Becuase no one else would stand against them and I'm tired of losing the people I love." He whispered. With a shuddering breath he pressed his face into Wufei's thigh, seaking strength he knew the Chinese warrior had. "My revenge is for the Maxwell Massacre. Two hundred and sixty some people died, over half of them being orphans under the age of ten. I was the only one who survived it becuase I hadn't been there when the Alliance bombed my home." Duo pressed closer to Wufei, his words muffled but Wufei was having no trouble hearing him speak. He was tense as the braided pilot turned his face sideways, to look at him. "I held Sister Helen in my arms as she died. My sole purpose in the beginning was to kill the people responsible for it, but it grew into a need to see my home free'd from the tyrants who enslaved them." Duo's violet eyes filled with pain and darkened. "I'm tired of seeing them suffer. I hate it Fei."

Wufei swollowed thickly before his hand hesitantly came to rest ontop of the other's head. "I can understand." He whispered. "Were not that different Duo. At first I only wanted to get the people responsible for killing my wife, but I had to rethink my motives, more then once, might I add. Meilin wouldn't want me to start a blood bath over her. It would do her no honor. Would this, Sister Helen, of yours want that from you?"

Duo whimpered slightly, before he pressed his face back into the white pants. "No." He mummbled, rubbing his nose against the white fabric. "I don't want to lose you all. It's my greatest fear. I love you all, everyone I love dies Fei." He whispered out hoarsly.

Wufei sucked in a breath. Love? Duo loved them all. He scuffled. Of course he did, the boy was a free spirit, he relied on love like oxygen. "You won't loose us. We won't go anywhere."

Duo turned a bit. "You won't leave, right?" A light blush spread across his cheeks.

Wufei blinked, he couldn't promise Duo anything becuase anything could happen. "I...will try my best not to leave." He realised his hand was absently stroking the rope of hair.

"Good. Cuz I really like you Fei." Duo whispered, eyes drifting shut, one hand gripping the white pants of Wufei's outfit tightly.

Wufei bit his lip, one hand stroking the long rope of hair and the other picking the book up. "Yeah, I really like you too Duo." He murmured. "More then you will ever know." He let out a long sigh. This would be enough for him, having the other pilot near him, trusting him with something as vital as knowing his past.

"Why didn't you say so?" Duo asked, chuckling when he felt the other jump slightly.

"Maxwell." Was growled above him before Duo rose to his feet and braced himself over Wufei. Duos eyes drifted closed and he leaned forward, his forehead resting against Wufei's as he slipped a knee on the chair to help give him leverage. "All you had to do was say something Fei." He murmured as his nose brushed along Wufei's, lips hovering over the Chinese teens.

His eyes opened slowly and he grinned before brushing them over Wufei's, pleased to hear and feel the sharp intake of breath. He passed over them again. "Please." Duo pleaded in a whisper.

Wufeis book fell from his hand and hit the floor with a sharp slap as he brought his hand up, bringing Duo down to him.


End file.
